Some Kind of Stranger
by Jennifer Ever Zero
Summary: For Cynthia's Shonen-ai/Shoujo-ai Valentine's Day Contest! Of course, that means that this fic contains YURI! Watch out! --Summary-- Sora, in a whirlwind of drunken passion, goes too far with little Yolei, her secret admirer.


Some Kind of Stranger

By Zero

For Cynthia's Shonen-ai/Shoujo-ai Valentine's Day Digimon Contest.

+++

This is your second warning. This story contains YURI, lesbian behavior, two females being affectionate toward one another. One of these females just happens to be Sora. If you do not like girls loving each other, or Sora being paired up with someone who isn't Tai, hit that back button now.

However, if I have piqued your curiosity, and you still want to read this story, please do.

+++

__

And yes, I believe in what we had

But words got in the way

20/2/00 -- ~*Sora*~

I got a letter from her today. She just told me everything I already know, I just don't know what to do about it...I mean, what do you say after a night like that? What should I even do? I don't know what I think anymore, whether it was right or wrong, whether I care...It seems like my world has been flipped upside-down, and all because of someone who was practically a stranger to me a week ago. How did this even start? I was hoping that going to Davis' party would pick me up a little, hell, maybe I'd even have fun.

It had been almost six months since Tai and Sora parted ways, and Sora was lonely. She had agreed to go to Davis' party, just for kicks--and to see who Tai was dating. She'd been in front of the mirror for hours, trying on every outfit she had, getting her hair just right (didn't even wear her hat!), and putting on her makeup. At least she could say she got out of the house on Valentine's Day, even if it was just with friends. She finally settled on a pair of jeans, a baby-blue silk shirt, and a pretty beaded necklace...simple, but it worked for her.

"Soorrraaaa!! Are you coming out tonight?," called her mom, banging on the bathroom door.

"Almost done!" She checked her face one last time and stepped out.

"Well, what are you all dolled-up for? Got a date?" Sora's mom stepped back, clearly impressed.

"Yeah, I wish," Sora mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"I said, not quite. It's a Valentine's Day party over at Davis' house." She straightened out her shirt and ran to her room to grab her purse. "I'll be back later!"

"And how late is later...?"

"I dunno. Could be tomorrow morning. You wouldn't want me to drive drunk, would you?," she said. Before her mom got a chance to yell at her, she was out the door. "Bye!"

Sora tossed her purse in the little Toyota, got in, checked herself in the vanity mirror, and she was gone! She didn't know where that lead foot of hers came from, she just wanted to get there and see what was going on.

+++

__

And only yesterday, as I was leaving

Lord knows I tried to stay

But I've heard a million conversations

Going where they've been before

Everyone at the party had dressed up a little, even Yolei. Her hair was up in chopsticks, and her usual jeans-and-baggy-t-shirt ensemble was replaced by a silver blouse and a black skirt, plaid knee-socks, and black mary janes. She even had a little lipstick on. As at-ease as she tried to look, everyone could tell she had something (or someone) on her mind. She was at the mirror every five minutes, pacing and watching the door. She hung out at the back of the room making small talk with Joe, bitching about how neither of them got any valentines.

"This is the stupidest holiday," she deadpanned.

"I'm surprised you'd say that, Yolei," he smirked, "someone as lovely as you should be swimming in chocolates and roses."

"Yeah, but I'm not," she answered, "And besides, what if I was? It's still stupid to make boys spend all their money to prove their love. Real love doesn't have to be bought."

"We're just jealous." He finished off his punch in one gulp.

"WHAT?!" She gave him a stare that could freeze hell...but couldn't help a knowing smile from creeping across her face. "Yeah, don't tell anyone, smartass." She peeked over his shoulder at the door. "Still not here," she whispered to herself.

"Who's not here?" Joe turned back to look at the door, hoping they'd mysteriously show up.

"..." She turned away, feeling her face turn red. "Matt. Matt's not here. Neither is Ken, and neither is Sora."

"Well, which one of 'em are you waiting for?" 

"Who knows? Maybe all of 'em." She gave him an offhand smile.

"You're really not gonna tell me, are you?"

"Nope." She stood her ground, and he wandered off to go find the nerve to talk to Kari.

+++

__

Seen the way that careful lingers

Undecided at the door

Sora stepped out of the car and walked to the front door, rubbing her hands together. Before she had a chance to ring the bell, Davis swung the door open. By then, everyone was there, all the digidestined and a crowd of their school friends. All the older kids were partying hardy, drinking and dancing, much to the amazement of the younger kids. Sora peeked over Davis' shoulder at Yolei, who flashed a million-watt smile—but then quickly turned away.

"Sora!!" He showed her in and shut the door behind her. "We've got punch over there, but you don't look like you want any punch tonight…" He gestured toward a table in the back, over by where Yolei was standing, that was stacked with bottles of tequila, vodka, schnapps, and beer. A dark smile spread across Sora's face. She made a beeline for the booze table and poured herself a shot of Cuervo Gold. Of course, Sora being Sora, she was trailed by her crowd of admirers and surrounded by the older kids.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

"Hold your horses! It's better if you take it slow," she said with a wink. She glanced around quickly, then deliberately poured the shot down her throat and licked the rim of the glass. The kids were beside themselves. Sora was pleasantly buzzing, but she had no intention of slowing down.

+++

__

And all I know for sure,

All I know for real

Is knowing doesn't mean so much

Yolei was laughing just as hard as anyone else. She loved times like this, where she was really part of the crowd. She liked them all…she called Sora her 'favorite', but just to herself. She'd always looked up to Sora, probably more than she should…she rationalized it by saying she liked Sora so much because Sora was an older girl. But somewhere in the back of her heart, she knew it was more.

Her and Sora didn't share that special bond of deep friendship that she had with Joe. They weren't each other's flesh and blood like Tai and Kari, they didn't share all those secrets and winks and smiles like Tai and Matt. Sora and Yolei were as close to strangers as two digidestined could get.

But Yolei had been watching Sora. She knew that Sora's favorite color was blue, that she named her car Charlie, that she didn't like vanilla, that she had Biology first period. She knew more about Sora than people thought…she knew that Tai left Sora because of Matt, and that Sora didn't know that (or didn't want to believe it). She knew that Sora didn't like water, but she loved snow, and that Sora watched Gundam and wrote poetry in her spare time.

She also knew that Sora was beautiful. Not beautiful like a supermodel, beautiful like a woman. And as wrong as it may have been, Yolei wanted that beauty. She wanted Sora to be close to her, become a part of her, she wanted to have Sora's beauty and be Sora's beauty. She knew it was wrong. It was so wrong that she muffled her tears into her pillow sometimes, on blue nights with bright stars that just brought back memories. Not earth-shattering memories, just little memories of Sora's smile and her laugh, the two most precious gifts Yolei could ever get.

Yolei poured a shot, and halfway considered drinking it herself. She did need it. Instead, she played 'bartender' and slid the shot down the table to Matt.

+++

__

When placed against the feeling

The heat inside when bodies meet,

When fingers touch…

Sora had lost track of how many shots and how many beers she'd had. All she knew is that it wasn't enough. Sure, she was feeling a little different, but she wanted to fly. It seemed like Yolei was encouraging her, pouring her shot after shot and giving her beer after yummy beer. She didn't take the time to notice whether Yolei had been drinking.

"Sora!" Yolei deftly poured another shot. "One more?"

"Why the hell not!?" Sora grabbed the shot, raised it to her lips…then lowered it and gave Yolei a lopsided smile. "Hey…If I didn't know better, I'd say you were…"

"Well, you don't know any better. You can take it," Yolei snapped.

"Hm. Guess I don't." Sora tossed the shot back like a pro, chasing it with her beer. Her world was cloudy now, not spinning, just…cloudy. She'd already ranted and raved to the whole crowd about how cute of a couple Tai and Matt made (much to their embarrassment), she'd danced with Kari, she'd taken her turn at the karaoke machine…still no intention of slowing down. But now, she turned her attention to the little bartender, wondering if Yolei was drunk, or if she'd even had a drink. She'd never paid much attention to Yolei, and she was starting to regret it. Yolei was such a cool little girl! And in the right light, she was breathtaking, with just a few wisps of hair falling down over her face, those bright, clear eyes hidden behind her glasses, that innocent smile just begging for someone to come along and pick off her petals. Sora opened her mouth to speak, expecting beautiful poetry to spring forth, and what did she get?

"Yolei, honey, those chopsticks look horrible!" 

"Huh?!"

Sora leaned over the table and reached for the back of Yolei's head, resting her forearms on Yolei's shoulders. The look on the little girl's face showed someone who had just died and gone to heaven! Sora yanked the chopsticks out, letting Yolei's long, black hair fall down on her shoulders and between Sora's fingers. Yolei was breathless, staring into Sora's eyes. Sora was the picture of pure bliss, running her fingers through Yolei's silky hair. Yolei reached a hand up and let her fingers intertwine with Sora's.

"Yolei…" Sora was trying to fight through the fog in her head, still leaning over the table, still resting her arms on Yolei's shoulders.

"Hmm?"

"What the hell am I thinking?"

+++

__

All of my words are secondhand

And useless in the face of this

Rationale and rhyme and reason

Pale beside a single kiss

Sora pulled her hands out of Yolei's hair, never letting their eyes part. They stood on opposite sides of the table, hand-in-hand. Yolei felt a hot blush spread across her cheeks…Sora felt the same.

"God, Yolei, I am so bad," Sora laughed. 

"No you're not…" Yolei carefully made her way around the table to stand at Sora's side, never letting go of her hand. She felt her heart race as she slipped her arm around Sora's back and led her to a couch. "You're not bad, Sora," she said, holding back a chuckle, "you're just hammered." She sat Sora down, still afraid to release her hand. "You've had too much…stay here for a while…" Yolei let her voice trail off as she caught another glimpse of Sora's eyes.

"Nope! Stay!" Sora giggled and yanked Yolei down on the couch.

"Eeek!"

"No. You gotta stay here too, if I can't have any fun then you can't," Sora said, hearing her speech slur.

"Sure…I'll stay…" Yolei's heart was beating nearly out of her chest. She gripped Sora's hand tighter, closing her eyes to let the softness of her skin and her sweet scent set in.

"Hmph. Yolei," Sora said matter-of-factly, "it sucks to be you."

"No it doesn't," Yolei chuckled, under her breath.

"Sure it does. Everyone thinks you're a loser. But I know better…you're not a loser," Sora cooed reassuringly. Yolei didn't know whether to laugh, cry, smack Sora, or kiss her. She just smiled, and couldn't help blushing. "No, you're not a loser, you're cool, you're such a cool little girl."

"So are you," Yolei said, squeezing her hand again. "You're pretty cool too."

Sora sighed and wrapped her arms around Yolei, slowly laying the little girl down across her lap. Yolei's eyes widened…Sora could feel her little body tremble.

"Yolei! You are so…cute." Sora beeped her nose and laughed.

Yolei's eyes fluttered, then closed, as she tried so hard to get some nerve…she reached up and wrapped her arms around Sora's neck, pulling her down for an embrace. She heard Sora gasp for breath. Sora slipped a long, bony hand under Yolei's neck—now it was Yolei's turn to catch her breath. They pulled back and stared, Sora softly massaging Yolei's neck. Yolei sighed in pure ecstasy, forgetting her inhibitions. She leaned up and gave Sora a soft kiss, so delicate, like she was afraid she would break Sora. Amazed, Sora pulled back and brushed Yolei's cheek.

"Yolei…what the fuck…you're the sober one." Sora smiled, and her smile quickly turned to a chuckle.

Yolei didn't say a word. She gazed up at Sora with needy eyes, reaching for her face. Sora caught Yolei's hand, squeezing her slender fingers. She wrapped Yolei's arm back around her neck and leaned down, giving her a sweet kiss. Yolei drew a sharp breath, kissing back so gently, giving in to her own love and Sora's drunken passion.

+++

__

I've heard so many things

I've failed to understand before

I'd settle anytime for 

Unknown footsteps in the hall outside…

But instead, I ended up with Yolei, doing things that…I'd never imagined myself doing, I'll just say that. Talk about deflowering…she told me not to feel bad, not to beat myself up about it, but I can't help it. She was too young, it just wasn't right, especially for her first time…But now that I think about it, I'd rather it be me than anyone else (like Joe or Izzy, no way). See, I don't know what I think anymore! I don't know whether it's just a really long hangover, or whether I'm really developing feelings for her. I know I shouldn't. What would my parents think? What would Tai think? But I can't stop thinking about her, what I should have said and should have done…

Sora put her pen down and tossed the diary aside. She shook her head, trying to shake out the memories of that night…she'd seen Yolei at school, but they tried hard to stay away from each other, even though they did need to talk.

"Ok, this is silly," Sora said to herself as she grabbed the phone. She dug through the papers on her desk until she found the little scrap with Yolei's number and punched it in.

"Inoue residence," called a cheery voice on the other end of the line.

"Is…Yolei there? This is Sora." Sora leaned back in the chair, not quite sure what to say.

"Oh! This is Yolei…what's…going on?"

"Hey, we need to talk. I've been thinking a lot about what happened at Davis' party," Sora said, softening her voice in case one of her parents walked by her room, "and…it's just nervewracking."

"Oh…?"

"I just…don't know what to do! I mean, I did get to know you that night…"

"Yeah, really," Yolei chuckled under her breath.

"…and I'm thinking things I thought I'd never think or never want to feel before. I don't know why, either." Sora leaned over to her closet and grabbed her shoes. "This isn't something I'd like to talk about on the phone, either, we've got two phones and my parents could pick up any time…how does coffee sound?"

"Sure! But can you please pick me up? I'd rather not walk in the snow."

"I'll be there five minutes ago." Sora hung up the phone, jumped into her shoes, and headed for the door. Nobody was home…she grabbed a slip of paper and left a note.

Mom and Dad—I went out for coffee with Matt. Back soon! -Sora

+++

__

And I know the world is cold

But if you hold on tight to what you find

You might not mind too much…

"…so I just don't know! I mean, you're an amazing girl…you made me feel things I've never felt before, and I can't stop thinking about you…but I'm just not *sure*. I don't know what else to say, or what else to do…", Sora said, letting her voice trail off.

"Well…we're friends…that's a good start. As much as I hate saying this, because I've…loved you…for a long time," Yolei said, feeling her cheeks turn red, "I think all we need is time." She finished her mocha, still afraid to look Sora in the eyes, and slowly stood. Sora tossed her cup away and held the door for Yolei as they walked outside. Sora unlocked the passenger's side door for Yolei, but stopped the little girl from getting in.

"Until then…buddy…" Sora wrapped her arms around Yolei and pulled her close, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. 

+++

[zero3147351867@aol.com][1]

All trademarks and copyrights property of their respective owners.

Isn't Yolei cool?

   [1]: mailto:zero3147351867@aol.com



End file.
